The Captain
by littlemermaid11497
Summary: This is set after the female titan attacks in the woods in Season 1. Contains adult themes. I do not own the rights to anything.


*This is after the female titan attacks in the woods, and Levi & Mikasa rescue Eren*

As the wagon creaks along, back toward the safety of the walls, Mikasa cannot help but remember the way Captain Levi had held her as she desperately struggled to reach Eren. He had been calm and collected, hard even. She steals a glance at her captain,  
and is startled to find him looking back at her from atop his horse with an intense gaze that almost steals her breath. Mikasa quickly ducks her head in embarrassment. Her raven hair falls across her face as she pulls up her tattered scarf to hide  
the small smile that has suddenly appeared on her pink lips. Captain Levi is an extremely handsome man with hair almost as dark as Mikasa's, and eyes that are the color of obsidian. The look in those eyes is one that Mikasa has never seen. The Captain's  
eyes were a mixture of sorrow, pain, and hunger, but for what, she didn't know.

The scouts enter the gate, and Mikasa is awakened from her mental examination of her captain by the commotion the townspeople have made at their return. She watches as a man approaches Levi and falls into step with him, happily chatting about something  
that Mikasa cannot hear. However, she can see that the conversation is painful to the Captain. His shoulders sag, then become rigid as he steels himself to tell the commoner that his loved one was not coming home. Someone whispers that the man is  
Petra's father, and Mikasa can see that it must be true. His auburn hair and wide smile were Petra's. As she continued to watch, Levi slowly moved away from the man, and put his hand to his face. He was crying, and Mikasa's heart went out to him.  
She had never seen her Captain this vulnerable before. She longed to say something, but she knew that now was not the time.

After the scouts had dinner that night, and Mikasa had seen that Eren was safely tucked into bed, she went for a stroll to clear her mind of the horrors she had seen that day. She was wanderingthrough the castle corridors, unaware that she was in  
the officer's quarters, until she heard a rough voice bark out her name, "Ackerman!" She recognized the voice as the Captain's, and she was beginning to apologize, when he appeared in his doorway, shirtless. The sight left Mikasa stunned. She had  
never seen the Captain unclothed this way. Even in training, he kept his shirt on because that was the proper thing to do. He motioned for her to come in. Mikasa hesitated for only a second before entering the Captain's bedroom.

As she stood by the door, she noticed that the Captain looked as if he had not slept in days. His usually tidy hair was matted, and he had grown a scraggly beard. Before she could even ask if he was all right, he collapsed backwards onto his bed, and  
slowly patted the covers, indicating that he wanted her to come lay beside him. She did so. Mikasa's heart was racing. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she knew that she desperately wanted something to. For a long while, they just lay  
together without speaking. Then he broke the silence.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked her. She simply shook her head no. She thought she was in love with Eren, but he was not in love with her, so that was different. "Neither have I," the Captain sighed. Mikasa could sense the weight of his sorrow,  
and did the only thing she knew to do. She slowly rolled in toward him, draped an arm over his midsection, and pressed him to her. At first, the Captain tensed up, unused to this level of physical contact from one of his subordinates, but eventually  
he relaxed into her one-armed embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. Mikasa reached up with her other hand and slowly began to stroke his hair, gently untangling some of the knots she found.

The Captain angled his face towards her, and really saw Mikasa for the first time. Of course, he knew that she was beautiful with her dark hair and eyes, her perfectly angled face with high cheekbones and full lips, but now he was seeing how caring and  
protective Mikasa was, and that made her all the more beautiful. How Eren couldn't see that, he would never understand. In that moment, all he wanted was to kiss her. And he did. Languidly, giving her time to respond. The kiss was soft, inviting,  
nothing at all like Mikasa had thought it would be. She pressed her lips into his with more force, turning the innocent kiss into an inferno. The Captain broke the kiss saying, "Mikasa, do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Please, call me Levi."

"Yes, Levi."

Levi resumed their kiss, this time applying more pressure and gently biting her lower lip. He felt a sigh escape from between her perfect lips, and smiled to himself. He reached up and unwound her ragged scarf, revealing a creamy smooth neck that was  
just begging to be littered with bruises. He happily went to work, suckling and nibbling Mikasa's delicate flesh, eliciting fresh moans from her. Levi's hands went to work on her buttoned shirt, his eyes silently asking for permission, and hers readily  
assenting. He made quick work of the buttons, and gasped when he laid open her shirt. He had never seen such a perfectly toned body. All of that training Mikasa did had really paid off, no wonder she was the best in her class with the ODM-gear. While  
he was staring, awestruck, he hadn't even noticed Mikasa slowly unbuttoning his pants. He chuckled lowly, and finished what she had started, stripping down to his underwear, then he removed her grey skirt and underwear, tossing it aside in his impatience  
to see her completely naked body.

Levi positioned himself above Mikasa, slid one arm under her back, and unclasped her bra. She pushed the straps off of her arms and threw it towards the wall. Levi laughed and lowered his face to hers. As their kisses grew more intense, Mikasa could feel  
Levi hardening against her leg, and her own needs were rising. Sensing this, Levi slowly trailed a hand down Mikasa's flat stomach, towards her melting center. He swirled his fingers around the labia, before gently inserting one into her. Mikasa almost  
cried out at the sensation. After checking to make sure that she was okay, Levi placed another finger inside her, then began pumping at a leisurely pace. Mikasa's hips involuntarily started bucking into his hand, begging for more. In order to oblige  
her, Levi removed his fingers, causing Mikasa to sigh in disappointment. He then removed his boxers hurriedly, finally revealing himself to Mikasa. She gasped at how large he was, and wondered how that was ever going to fit inside her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Mikasa nodded her permission for him to continue. He lowered himself until his member was just touching her entrance, which drove her crazy. Levi haltingly entered Mikasa, stopping every so often to give her a chance to  
adjust. When she finally nodded that she was ready, Levi began pushing into her, picking up the pace when she urged him to go faster until they were both bucking into each other wildly, blindly, madly. They were like animals, filling a primal need  
that neither of them knew existed until now. At the peak of their frenzied lovemaking, Mikasa came first, pulling Levi over the edge with her. They collapsed into each other, absolutely spent.

When Mikasa looked at Levi, the Captain was already asleep, wearing the most peaceful look she had ever seen on his face. She moved to get out of the bed, but in his sleep, Levi reached an arm out for her, pulling her back down to him and holding her  
tightly against him.


End file.
